Magnus and Alec iPod Drabble Challenge
by RosePhoenix16
Summary: Ten drabbles based on an iPod drabble challenge I read about. All are about Magnus and Alec, some angst, some fluff, some random, some post CoG. MalexMale, not your cup o' jo', then go search ye out some other beverage. K just to roll on the safe side.


So, I was reading some Arthur/Merlin fic the other day when I stumbled upon a series of drabbles based on putting one's iPod of shuffle then writing about a specific pairing for the duration of a song (no longer, the horror!), regardless of the song that came up. Since I got stuck in a car for six hours the other day with nothing but my iPod and laptop to keep me company, I decided to write ten for my favourite pairing in all of Mortial Instruments *high fives all Malec lovers out there*. Now, I will admit something here: I did skip over the songs that were in Japanese and that were instrumental only, simply because I a) don't speak fluent Japanese, so I wasn't quite sure what those songs were about, and b) didn't really see how to write a drabble based on an Irish dance practise song. I also skipped over a few that I'm planning on using for songfics in the near future because I didn't want to give them away before I could write all of them. Strangely, my iPod ended up shuffling in a bunch of the less than 50 Christian songs I have on my iPod (which currently holds several thousand songs), so I would like to make clear now that I'm NOT one of those crazy people who goes around waving their bible in the air telling people they need to be saved or whatever, I just happen to like the bands/songs. Also, a lot of these, I just focused on some part of the song that really resonated with me in regards to Magnus and Alec, so if you are familar with any of the songs and were wondering why some of them don't seem to fit with the entire song. Also, since I only wrote to the end of each song, some of the endings are rather abrupt. I did go back after each song and finish the last sentence if it wasn't done, but I swear that's all I did after the song was over!

Now, on to the main event!

**Disclaimer: **The characters and songs do not belong to me. If they did, I would have Magnus helping me shop for a new wardrobe on a weekly basis and request that some of these bands come seranade me as I run around doing everything and thensome like a chicken with its head cut off.

(Okay, so I guess I should have put "On to the main event" _after_ the disclaimer, because now it seems like the disclaimer was the main event...Anyway, enjoy!)

* * *

**Crazy for this Girl-Evan and Jaron**

Sometimes Magnus wondered if Alec really knew how much he really loved him. But any doubt Magnus had about Alec knowing how he felt was washed away that day in the Accords Hall. Alec had put his whole self out for the world to see, laying bare so much, knowing that it could very well end his life as a Shadowhunter, all for Magnus.

**Decode-Paramore**

"Close your eyes" Magnus said soothingly, taking both of Alec's hands in his own. Alec complied, wondering what the warlock had in mind. A few seconds later Magnus kissed him softly. "Open" he whispered into Alec's ear. Alec opened his eyes and was stunned by what he saw:instead of standing in Magnus' living room, before him lay a vast open field leading to a beach where ocean waves lapped softly at the shore.

"How-" Alec began softly.

"Warlock" Magnus reminded him before Alec could even finish his question. Alec smiled, wondering if he would ever get used to Magnus' magic.

**Summer Hair Forever Young-The Academy Is**

"Magnus, I don't even know how to dance," Alec retorted at Magnus' suggestion of joining in the dancing festivities at the celebration.

"Please Allie?" Magnus pleaded, wearing his most innocent expression; the one that he knew Alec couldn't resist.

Alec sighed "I suppose you're only young once", taking Magnus' hand he led him onto the dance floor. "Just promise me one thing, Magnus."

"What, Darling?" Magnus asked, sweeping Alec into his arms.

"Please don't let me fall over and make a fool of myself. Magnus laughed good-naturedly, then kissed Alec swiftly.

"I'll never let you fall."

**My Junk-from Spring Awakening**

Magnus had found himself wondering, more than once, why he was still putting up with Alec, even in his refusal to come out to his family and tell everyone what was happening betwee the two of them. He wondered what Alec did during the day, wishing he could be part of Alec's daily life instead of his nightly retreat. But all of that was washed away whenever Alec stepped through Magnus' door and wrapped him in his warm embrace.

**Who I Am Hates Who I've Been-Relient K**

Alec lay in bed on the cusp of waking, snuggled against warmth. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing Magnus' beautiful--makeup free--face and being filled with an inexplicable happiness. He remembered how he tried to hide the fact that he was in love with Magnus from everyone, including Magnus himself. But all that changed when he saw Magnus in that alleyway in Idris. Something changed within Alec that day and he suddenly felt he would willingly give up whatever to be happy with Magnus--and have everyone know about it. As he laid in bed with Magnus, looking back now and realising how hard it was on both himself and Magnus before the Accords Hall, he silently promised himself that he would never try to hide who he truly was ever again.

**One of Us-A*Teens (cover of ABBA)**

They had been happy enough with nightly visits, but when in got to the point where Magnus couldn't stand not seeing Alec during the day, that it would be too hard for him to deal with, he made the call-or rather, didn't. He stopped responding to Alec's phone calls and texts and made no effort to make contact with the Shadowhunter. Now with Alec in Idris, Magnus lay on his bed, face up and staring at the celing, mulling over it all in his mind. He was miserable now, but what could he do now with Alec so far away? Besides, Alec would get over is soon enough, right? Little did Magnus know that at that exact same moment, Alec lay awake in his bed in Idris, thinking about Magnus and how much he missed him and all the regrets he had over the whole situation.

**This is Your Life-Switchfoot**

Alec sat on the steps to the Penhallows' house, thinking about the conversation he had had with Simon on the way to the Gard. He was thinking. About Magnus. About how he still hadn't come out to his parents. About all his regrets as of late. About how he wasn't happy and knew he wouldn't be happy unless he could find some way to reconnect with Magnus, get back the relationship they had had a short while ago. He thought about how, if he kept going like this, he would end up regreting so much when he got older, more than he regretted at the moment. At that moment, Alec made a decision: he would no longer try to hide who he was and who he loved.

**Imaginary-Evanescence**

Alec hated having to go out demon hunting all the time. As much as he would never admit to it, he was often afraid. He would go to Magus afterwards, sometimes on the verge of tears. Magnus would hold him and comfort him, restoring the Shadowhunter to his usual state. After a while, Alec found himself wishing he could just be with Magnus all the time instead of dealing with the demons. Life was so much easier sitting cuddled together on Magnus' hot pink couch trading soft kisses in the moonlight, not worrying about the possiblity of anyone being hurt.

**Happy Warriors- Jill Cunnif**

Alec lay on the couch, his head resting on Magnus' shoulder. "Magnus?"

"Mmmm?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what, Darling?" Magnus asked, stroking Alec's hair.

"Stay so happy all the time."

"Oh, Allie darling, it's simple. Dancing."

"What do you mean 'dancing'?" Magnus smiled, unfolding himself from the couch and catching Alec's hand, pulling him up with him. He snapped his fingers once and a stero came on from somewhere in the room.

"Like this." Magnus said, twirling Alec around in time with the music, letting out mirthful laughter. Eventually, it became so contagious that Alec couldn't resist the pull of the happy beat, and threw his head back a wide grin on his face, letting Magnus spin him around faster and faster until everything around him was a blur. The music stopped, and suddenly Magnus was holding Alec close.

"Now do you get it?" Magnus whispered.

"I think so." Alec replied breathlessly. Magnus smiled and then pulled in Alec for a kiss--something Alec was more than happy to oblige to.

**Comatose-Skillet**

Alec wouldn't wake. He had been out cold for so long that by the time Magnus got there everyone began to wonder if he would even be able to recover at all. Magnus sent everyone away and shut the door behind him. Taking Alec's hand in his own, he whispered to the unconcious Shadowhunter. "It's okay Allie, I'm here, I'll make you all better." He then brought Alec's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Setting Alec's hand back on the bed, Magnus pushed up his sleeves and dove into healing Alec with all he had. Several hours and many sparks later, Alec finally opened his eyes to, what he considered, one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen: Magnus, makeup completely gone, hair down and colour and sparkle-free, head resting right next to Alec's, eyes closed softly. Alec couldn't resist how goregous Magnus looked in that moment and he leaned over and softly kissed Magnus once on the lips. The warlock's eyes fluttered open. Magnus smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, I was just so drained that I kinda collapsed onto your bed." Alec smiled back

"You can collapse next to me whenever you please". Instead of communicating his happiness at this approval through words, he pulled himself up to meet Alec's face, placing a soft hand on Alec's neck, he pulled Alec into a kiss that explained his joy better than any words ever could have.

* * *

So, there we go, my first malexmale AND my first Mortal Instruments writing (though I suppose it doesn't really count as a whole fic...) Anyway, reviews are always appreciated, as they help stimulate my brain and encourage more Malec-y goodness in the near future.

*Star-chan


End file.
